


Regency Time (Fan Comic)

by summerartist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, In Costume, Regency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: Donna and the Doctor travel into the past to retrieve an artifact. Can they conduct themselves with the grace and poise needed to blend in?
Comments: 78
Kudos: 59





	1. Invitation

Donna: You know, when I said you should take me dancing that one time, I was thinking pub crawl, a round of clubbing…

Donna:...not becoming Jane Austin

Ten: Come on, you look lovely.

Donna: And- What’s with the adherence to period dress?

Ten: Since we’re going into the lion’s den to find a hidden data chip, it felt appropriate to don a lion skin.

I thought you’d love this. Parties, finery- the food could do with some updating, but I thought the rest would be your niche.

Donna: This is more of my mum’s thing. She was into this frilly prestige stuff.

Ten: Well, you’ll have a story to tell her now.

Ten: For the purposes of recovering a priceless artifact, would you grant me the honor of your company?


	2. Estate

Donna: I thought you’d never ask. So, how were you planning to find this thing?

Ten: Its composition is entirely unique. I should be able to pick it up on the sonic. There’s just one problem.

Donna: What?

Ten: I have to be in close proximity with it to trace the signal. It’s in a state of temporal flux. Whoever hid it knew what they were doing.

Donna: Oh!

Donna: Well, isn’t that a sight for sore eyes.


	3. Appreciating

Ten: You’ve changed your tune.

Donna: There’s nothing wrong with appreciating it a little.

Ten: Mind you, the staff has to keep this up, not to mention all of the people who could never set foot into an estate like this unless they were serving.

Donna: We aren’t going to be changing history overnight, so let’s just go in for a dance, hm?

Ten: Oh, the night’s still young. It’s best not to discount anything. Here, step in front of me for a bit.

(Sonic buzzing)

Donna: Anything?

Bystander: I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. It’s a pleasure…

Ten: I’m the Doctor and this is Miss Noble.

Donna: I’m going to go mingle. Behave.


	4. Search and Dance

Ten: Come on, it has to be here somewhere. (sonic buzzing)

Ten: New watch, you know. Newest make.

Ten: Almost got it...Aha! And now it’s gone.

(music playing)

(sonic buzzing and music playing)


	5. Social Situations

Ten: I think I’m drawing too much attention. I’ve gotten several queries alluding to a bee trapped in my clothes.

Donna: Ha!

Donna: So, just brush it off like you always do. I swear, these people are barmy. It’s just who’s worth how many pounds and when’s the next ball.

Ten: Well…

Donna: Still not my thing. How can you pick up a signal with that, anyway? I thought it was just a door handle.

Ten: Sonic waves are a bit more complex than that. I can detect specific materials if I can just adjust the frequency of the percussive channels into dimensional spli-

Donna: Stand over here.

Ten: Why? What are you- What?

Donna: It’s her again. That dark haired woman keeps asking me a million questions. Where am I from, who am I with, what are my plans...It’s like attending a family reunion.


	6. Plan of Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nod to Donna from the story No Place by Big Finish, where it expands on her musical background.

Ten: Where? I don’t see her.

Donna: She was just there a moment ago

Ten: I’m sure she’ll turn up again. Those kinds of people usually do.

Donna: I think they’re going to take a break to dine.

Ten: There’ll probably be some pianoforte.

Donna: Oh no. It’s not happening. I’m not creating a distraction for you.

Ten: Why not? You’ve been practicing, haven’t you? Or so the TARDIS tells me.

Donna: To annoy my Mum with pop and modern, that’s all. Besides, isn’t introducing Abba or Elton John to these people going to permanently change the path of history?

Ten: Things have gone alright so far. No surprises.

Donna: Not yet, but if I start a riot it’s all your doing just so you can take your scan thing.


	7. Abrupt Disruption

Unidentified: Donna Noble, I have something for you.


	8. The Lady

  
  
  
  


Donna: Oh, it’s you. You have a real talent for sneaking up on people.

Christina: Others have said that before. The name’s Christina, by the way.  
...What the Doctor’s looking for is right here.

Donna: The Doctor? He found it real quick.

Christina: Oh, your Doctor is here, that’s right. It would be good to see him again.

Donna: He’s not- We’re not a couple. What is that? I thought he said it was some data chip thing.

Christina: It’s encased inside the reinforced temporal carbon. It’s the most prized records of a civilization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fanart-  
> Tumblr: summerartist  
> Twitter and Deviantart: summerartistart


	9. Safety

Christina: And it’s to be given to you, Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe.

Donna: Don’t make me laugh. Why are you talking like that? You’re not from around here, are you. You’re not from this time period.

Christina: They told me you would be like this.

Christina: When I was speaking with you earlier I wasn’t entirely certain. I had to be careful that this didn’t fall into the wrong hands. But then I heard you play. You really are who I thought you’d be.

Donna: I- I don’t know why you’re toadying up to me.

Christina: Just take this. Give him my love, will you? I’d stop and say hello but the Doctor said to specifically avoid that if possible.

Christina: Stay safe. It was a pleasure to meet you. I don’t begrudge the Doctor this particular favor, besides, I owed him one. The procuring of antiquities is my department even if the safekeeping aspect wasn’t.


	10. Concern

Donna: Wait, I don’t understand-

Ten: Donna!

Ten: You should have seen their faces. Now they have someone playing Grimstock. Not the most imaginative- What have you got there?

Donna: Well, Spaceman, I got your data chip thing you were going on about.

Ten: Where did you find it?

Donna: Someone gave it to me. They were extremely cryptic

Ten: Are you all right?

Donna: I- Of course I’m all right! What’s-

Ten: Of course you’re fine. So, tell me about this mysterious patron.


End file.
